This project is designed to investigate neuroendocrine mechanisms which regulate male reproductive behavior. The specific aims of this proposal are to: (1) describe the release of monoamines in the MPOA and MBH, and characterize the pulsatile pattern of LH secretion during reproductive behavior in the male rat; and (2) investigate the role of testosterone in modulating the neural mechanisms that regulate copulation and pulsatile LH secretion in male rats. These experiments will provide new information concerning neurotransmitter function and new insights into the modulatory actions of testosterone on neural mechanisms. This information will contribute to our basic understanding of the neuroendocrine mechanisms that regulate male reproductive physiology and behavior. The experiments are designed to measure monoamine neurotransmission int he MPOA and MBH using microdialysis probes and, at the same time, collect continuous blood samples for the measurement and analysis of pulsatile LH secretion during reproduction behavior. The role of testosterone in modulating these neural mechanisms will be investigated by carrying out these male given testosterone replacement. The dialysates will be analyzed for concentration of monoamines by HPLC-EC and blood samples will be analyzed for concentration of LH by RIA.